Tales of Henso
by Antman502
Summary: The story of a scientist who attempted to conquer time, but in the end only wound up entangled in its tentacles. Now armed with new powers he finds himself hunted by Wizards, Demons, Gods, and just about everything else in the Multiverse, but everyone has a trick up their sleeve and Henso is no exception. Armed with his knowledge and powers he hopes to forge his own path in time.
1. An Experiment Gone Wrong

**AN: Hello everyone Antman here with a little pet project I had in mind. With so many people making original characters I've decided to throw my hat into the ring with my own OC. This is my first time writing a 1st Person narrative and on an original character of my own design that I plan to flesh out more as time goes on. This is one of the reasons my Super Rewritten and GT What If stories haven't had many new chapters lately along with College. It's a little outside my usual boundaries so let's see how I manage in this new environment.**

Looking down upon a tombstone a sense of irony came over me sending a quiet chuckle from my mouth. Kneeling to examine it I saw that the display was well kept with some nice flowers decorated to make it look nice. Looking at the words inscribed I began to read them out the words coming out emotionless. "Henso Kimyo. A great scientist and an even better friend."

The next laugh was empty to cover the sadness that rolled around in my heart. No, that man was not someone I knew in fact personally he was a complete stranger, yet that would be a lie because the man etched on this tombstone was me. "Who knew I would get the chance to see my own grave. I can't help but think this bears some similarities to that of certain religious lore only much less grandiose. But many of you might be confused at my predicament so allow me to explain by starting at the middle of my story."

Many years ago, I was a much different person. While my memories remain blurry I do remember that I was an inventor trying to push the boundaries of what could be done with the power of science. For some reason this led me to the theory of time travel a science that no one has yet to gain a foothold in and won't for another fifty-two years. The only memory that remains perfectly clear is the day my life spiraled into territories my former self could have never imagined.

 **Age 710 Flashback**

In my lab off to the mountains so that why my experiments wouldn't run the risk of hurting any innocents I spent months formulating equations and building the machine that would allow me to travel through time at will. Once it was built I had run multiple simulations to make sure the portal was stable for use and finally on July the 30th I was ready to go beyond a test into its first use. "All systems seem to be at peak condition and the weather is perfect for my first actual test of the Time Portal." Sliding on my goggles I began to type in the final commands into the terminal and with a push of the enter key my test began. With a zip and a zap my machine had come to life and soon a translucent portal began to glow as energy went through the machine no doubt sending my electric bill skyrocketing.[IMG=3MD]

As the machine worked perfectly I could only watch in amazement all my ambition had finally come true as I had conquered time itself a feat no one had even dared to dream. Through the portal I could see the space time continuum itself flowing like a river. "So, this is what time itself is bound to. This phenomenon seems to line up with some of the theories, but that's just a basic view of what I'm seeing. Time not not only seems to flow like river but instead of one current there are many with certain points causing a split between them. Perhaps that is the sign of possible distortions or even other timelines."

In my fascination I had failed to notice my machine had an adverse side effect until it was too late. To my horror energy seemed to spark around my lab as the dimension that I had been watching seemed to suddenly go chaotic. "The energy used to open the portal is too much it's unbalancing the time-stream! I've got to shut it off quickly!" Running over to my terminal I attempted to put in the emergency stop command, but it failed the portal refused to close even without the prompt from the computer to continue.

With only one option left I unplugged the power cable to my machine, but once again it was fruitless the portal was now unstable, and the excess energy kept it powered without any support required. Finally, my greatest fears came to be as instead of projecting its energy outwards to create a functioning portal the machine began to reverse its flow sucking everything inside the space time continuum including myself.

Before I could attempt any escape i was plunged into the horizon. My experiment had failed due to my unregulated ambition and as punishment I was trapped with no way out inside the area I had craved. The term be careful what you wish for had never been more prevalent. Now you might ask yourself how I survived in such a vapid empty space, but I assure you I did not. While in the stream my body had never aged a day because I no longer seemed to flow with time meaning I had no need to eat or sleep only exist. Very soon my mind began to collapse as anger, hopelessness, and isolation took their toll on my sanity. The first few years were spent me remembering every single detail of my greatest failure and how it all went wrong. "If only I had noticed the signs. The increase in energy that had not gone with my simulation was an obvious red flag that like a dunce I had failed to notice. And now I'm stuck here forever because of my own bumbling idiocy!"

Soon that gave way to fantasizing as I thought of the What Ifs in my life and if I never went on this accursed crusade. "Perhaps I should have just went into business with Briefs he did aspire to develop a company that would not be solely for profit but one that focused on inventing and helping humanity. We could have worked together in harmony to bring the world forward with a giant leap." And then eventually after a few decades I had finally gone insane losing myself completely as my mind shattered like a broken mirror unable to be repaired.

Once that happened I began to hallucinate seeing everyone I had ever known simply stare at me with disappointed eyes. My mother, father, and even best friend would only look at me with downcast expressions. "Stop looking at me like that! You all abandoned me whether it be death or your own pursuits you failed to stay with me even when I needed you! Why-why did you leave me... Tell me!" I don't remember how long it was but eventually insanity lost its luster and that's when I was finally ready to move on.[IMG=8O4]

As insanity gave way to clarity my mind had went full circle and I soon noticed the little patterns in the time space continuum that stuck out. Watching them one day I decided to reach out floating over to a particular curve that seemed to happen every so often. Touching it I could feel time moving before the energy seemed to fight against me sending me hurtling away. Over time I would come to realize that while most of the time a person was unable to breech the river there were weak points just like any structure that could be taken advantage of. Instead of fighting against it I decided to go with the weakness allowing their energy to encapsulate me each time allowing me more control over my domain. After many years of study one day instead of simply touching them I chose to dive right in to one of the weakened spots in the river that was time, and before I knew it I found myself pulled along the time-stream. This allowed me to eventually come upon what I would later learn to be a rift in time similar to my man-made portal from my failed experiment.

Stepping through it to my amazement I found myself on the outside world. "I-I escaped?!" Looking around in shock I saw a sign near me and ran up to it where it read. "Welcome to Central City population-" For some reason the other part of the sign was destroyed much to my confusion. "Odd. Hopefully I can find some people in the City talking to myself for the past thousands of years gets boring very quickly." Walking along the road I was even more surprised by the lack of traffic as I knew vehicles should have come down the road at least once. My suspicions wouldn't be confirmed until I came upon the place known as Central City which much to my surprise at the time was utterly destroyed. Buildings were either turned to rubble or partially broken down and there didn't seem to be a person in sight.

"It's obvious something has caused worldwide devastation. Speculating won't do any good perhaps there's a source of information in this city that hasn't been completely eradicated." Walking around after minutes of searching I had finally found a newspaper stand that seemed to be in salvageable condition. Running inside I looked to see if there were any articles that could shed light upon my whereabouts. "Ah Garfield I hate Mondays too." After some enjoyable reading of course. "Oh here it is. 'Androids reign terror once more.' Androids? It seems I was right about someone causing terror, but I didn't expect it to be living machines. Age 779 huh? At least I know what time-frame I've arrived to.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Suddenly I could hear the sounds footsteps in the distance the sound of a person walking around. The idea of having someone to talk to overcame logic and I ran out to see who was here with me. Soon I came upon the person I was looking for a woman with blond hair and a nice blue outfit that hugged all her assets nicely... Hey you can't blame me for noticing I've been trapped without contact for who knows how long! "Hello. I see you've survived whatever has befallen this city. I'm Henso who are you?" Looking at me for a moment the woman gained a coy smirk one that could mean many things. "The names 18." Now that I had someone to answer my question even if they had an odd name I decided to see if she knew anything. "Was it the Androids I've read about that caused this destruction or something else? Also not to be rude but why are you still here it seems like a dangerous place to stay"

Unfortunately, I had failed to notice a sadistic smile come from her momentarily as I took a moment to overlook the city. "You are correct the Androids came here a few days ago and laid ruin to this once bustling city. I'm surprised there was anyone alive left... Besides me, or are you not from here? And to answer your question I just came here to grab some clothes before I join up back with my brother and leave this ghost town for good." Looking back at her she possessed a stern but curious expression. "The latter. You could say I'm a traveler that has been looking for information. I would suggest getting out of here as soon as possible before anything else tries to attack this city."[IMG=R6P]

Suddenly a chill seemed to come down my spine as if a warning that something was about to happen. "I can handle myself... Just like I took down this city." Immediately a red flag went off in my head and without a second thought dove to the right managing to dodge an attack that graced my arm opening a slight wound. "Not bad a moving target. I was starting to get bored, so I'll play with you for a while."

Using my shirt as a pressure pad to close the cut my brain went into overdrive trying to figure out why she would attack me. That's when I noticed the small emblem on her jacket that red out R R. Suddenly a sense of familiarity came over me as another memory fragment reared its ugly head in my mind one of me reading a newspaper not long before my pet project began. "Red Ribbon Army Continues to Grow at Phenomenal Rate." Shaking off that memory the pieces finally fell into place. "You must be the Android I read about in that newspaper created by the Red Ribbon Army."

Much to my surprise she to elicit a dismissive attitude to my statement. "Don't let this insignia fool you I'm not apart of them they just created me anything I do is just for fun. Maybe I'll get new clothes after this since spreading their logo around really irritates me. As for now let's play a game." A malicious smirk was now sprawled all over her face promising the worst hell imaginable if I allowed myself to be caught in her web. Ignoring the stinging sensation coming from my cut I stumbled back on my feet trying to back away from the femme fatale. "And may I inquire on what the game is?" Now mere inches from me she rose her hand to my cheek her cold callous fingers sending shivers throughout my body as they trailed my jaw line. "It's a simple round of hide and seek. I'll give you to the count of ten to hide and then I'll come find you." Seeing no other option I accepted the game hoping it would give myself a chance to escape and figure out my next move. With a prompt I ran as fast as my legs could carry me along the street.[IMG=4CR]

 **1**

Seeing nothing but destroyed buildings around me I desperately searched for a good place to hide and collect my thoughts.

 **2**

Deciding to go off the beaten path I took a sharp left past a small house in hopes I could at least keep her guessing.

 **3**

The sound of her counting kept me on edge as my time continued to tick down like a clock. Slipping in a tight alleyway I looked behind myself to make sure she wasn't following me which much to my relief she wasn't.

 **4**

Shuffling down the alleyway I soon reached the end and spotted something that gave me hope. There seemed to be a few buildings partially intact and could quite possibly provide a safe haven.

 **5**

Running to the closest I looked inside to see that it was an old diner. Taking a quick examination to my misfortune there didn't seem to be anything useful not even a good place for me to lay low.

 **6**

Seeing that as a bust I tried the next building a smaller one on the outside but in fact held a lot more once I opened the door. To my surprise it was a weapons store filled with almost everything you could imagine as if the owner was ready for war... Which considering what happened in this time he most likely was.

 **7**

With no time to dillydally I went through everything my eyes could see and took out a few weapons like a machine gun, pistol, and a few grenades along with some armor piercing bullets hoping it could help somewhat.

 **8**

Exiting the area, I went for the third building a sense of hope coming over me after the useful things I found in the second. Pulling the door open I walked into what seemed to be a clothing store with no destruction whatsoever. "Makes sense considering she seems to like clothes."

 **9**

Lacking the time to pick a different spot I chose this place as my base of operations. Seeing clothes all around me an idea popped into my head.

 **10**

"Ready or not here I come." Now that my time was up my adrenaline began to pump as I put my plan together in hopes it could be finished before she could discover my location. Grabbing a random mannequin I used one of the stocked lab coats and a wig to dress it similar to me then stood it up next to one of the windows where the shadows were most prominent. With that finished I chose a proper hiding place hoping that my bait would be taken and would give me the opportunity I needed. As the minutes passed I heard nothing until.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Hearing the same sound that allowed me to find her footsteps echoed throughout the area. That's when I heard the door slam open which nearly sent me jumping out of my cover which would have been a horrible mistake. "Where ever you are I will find you. My sensors indicate this building was where you were heard last so hiding will only prolong our little game for so long." Sweat began to run down my forehead as my senses were at their highest possible peak. Taking a peak over the counter I saw that she had her eyes on clothes looking them over with meticulous detail. "You know I had once dreamed of becoming a darling princess like all the other little girls, but now the only dreams I have is the fun of hunting down prey that don't know they are already dead." [IMG=NMI]At this point my options were to either wait until she found me or attempt to escape while her back was turned from the door. Deciding that at least trying to stay alive was the preferable option I began to crawl towards the door using any racks as temporary cover.

 **SMASH**

Suddenly I heard the sound of the mannequin I had planted being crushed by the Android. "A mere dummy was never going to fool me." She then turned to me with a knowing smile on her face. "Found you." Knowing my position had been compromised my only option was to fight. Rising from my hiding spot I pulled out the machine gun I had taken earlier and fired every single bullet at her, but much to my horror they only bounced off of her like rubber bullets to titanium. "I see my toy found some accessories, but unfortunately in the end they all break the same." Tossing down my gun I plucked out two grenades I found at the weapons shop and after pulling the pin off threw it at her before running out the door.

 **BOOM**

Behind me the entire building went up in flames from the explosions. Feeling a sense of fatigue make its way over me I took a minute to rest. "You've managed to ruin a nice clothing store. For that I'll finish our game." Only to have my body go back into overdrive as I saw the Android known as 18 step out of the building without even a burn mark on her jacket. This time when I tried to run I only made a few steps before she appeared right in front of me her speed making it clear I had no chance to out run her. "Perhaps we could discuss this diplomatically like gentlemen." That was my last hope even if it had an approximate 0.01% success rate. Surprisingly this seemed to get a genuine laughter from her. "You're at least smarter than the other men I've killed. For giving me some much-needed fun in this boring week. I'll kill you with a technique used by a funny little man who gave me just as much entertainment as you."

Raising her arm a strange purple disc of energy floated above her hand spinning like a circular saw blade. "Now what was the name of that attack... Oh yes now I remember. Destructo Disk!" Throwing it like a Frisbee the attack came right at me. As death stared right at me in the face something overcame me. To this day I don't know if it was my survival instinct or maybe in that moment I had lost my mind once more but suddenly I could feel a power overcome me as a word came to my mind upon closing my eyes. "STOP!"

For a few moments I just stood there waiting to be sliced in half, yet I heard nothing, sensed nothing, and most importantly felt nothing. Opening my sockets I saw that the world seemed to have stopped just like hitting the pause button on a remote for a movie. "Di-did I do this?" Walking past the attack I looked at the Android for a moment before running off. After a few moments I saw something familiar on a wall and approached it. It looked like the same hole I went through to get here sending my hopes of escape skyrocketing.

Before I could enter it a sense of strain overcame my body and I felt any of the energy I once possessed leave me as time seemed continue forward. Off in the distance I heard the sound of 18's confusion as her attack only hit air instead of me its intended target. "Where'd he go?" With a sense of dread now filling my heart I plunged into the hole escaping that horrible place and soon found myself in the same void I had escaped from only a short time ago. Funny how even worse events can make your previous prison feel like home by comparison.

After that a new sense of purpose filled me as now that I knew a way out of this prison there existed an infinite number of possibilities, but before I could explore them there was one matter to figure out. "How was I able to temporarily stop time?" That question would take up much of my time for the next few years.


	2. A Meeting Between Friends

**AN: Hey guys Antman here and sorry for anyone who was paying attention to this series for the long wait between this and the second chapter. This will wrap up the introduction and next chapter will be the beginning of the first major Arc in the series a short but hopefully sweet one.**

After that intense experience with the Android I spent the next few years learning of not only my new powers that allowed me to survive that ordeal but how to know where each hole would take me through extensive memorization of the patterns and how much time passed between each available one. As for my ability to stop and slow time my journey's eventually bore fruit when I explored the Universe next to mine where I managed to learn about an Assassin who could use similar powers as I by the technique known as the Time-Skip. Although it wasn't exactly the same as mine the basic rules of how to manipulate time helped me understand and increase my power.

For a long time, I practiced my manipulation of time where at first it would take all of my energy to stop time for a few seconds now I could do so for up to a few minutes before I finally gave out. Eventually on one of my expeditions I found a rift exactly like the one that had saved my life so long ago and, in my curiosity, once more dived through to see where this strange portal would lead me. "Oof!" Falling to the ground from a few feet up I looked around to find myself in a wasteland on top of a large patch of dirt overlooking the area just below me.

"What's going on?!" In that moment I felt the Earth shake nearly sending me falling down if not for quick reflexes. Looking at the source of the disturbance I saw multiple figures in the distance clashing something I had only seen a few times before. "Odd I wonder why anyone would be fighting here." Throwing common sense out of the window I slowly inched closer and closer towards the fight making sure to keep myself hidden from sight and soon I was only 20-50 feet away from the action. It was easy to determine who was on which side as everyone led by who I would later find out were Towa and Mira held a purple hue to them while everyone else the Time Patrollers fought against them. One by one each side began to lose fighters both being teleported away when knocked out until all that was left was the blue alien who seemed perfectly fine and a young man that looked on the edge of exhaustion. "I will eliminate you before there's any chance of escape Trunks." Charging in the tall alien blitzkrieg-ed the poor kid who could only offer up a measly defense that was broken through after a few strikes. "This battle is over. I should head out before they spot me as well and try to eliminate me for whatever reason." Yet as I prepared to leave something caught my eye about the man specifically his hair. Unable to look away I starred at it for a few seconds trying to figure out why seeing it gave me a sense of deja vu.[IMG=4UN]

"Ah!" Whispering out in pain my mind was assaulted by an image of another man with that exact same type of hair just a different color who felt familiar. "Do I know that person?" Questions came to me that I could not answer no matter how much I wanted to. "Gah!" Hearing a cry of pain, I looked back over to see the person who had given me these apparent flashbacks on his hands and knees as his opponent prepared to finish him. "STOP!" Suddenly all eyes were on me and for a moment it took me to realize why. I had yelled out in an attempt to stop his destruction unable to forgo this chance at remembering my lost past. The woman seemed to recover first examining me with her eyes no doubt wondering who this stranger was. "Another Time Patroller... No that's not it you're too weak to be a part of them, yet I sense something unique in you." Taking a moment to ponder me the other one spoke up his voice emotionless as he glared at me eliciting chills down my spine. "Should I eliminate him as well mistress Towa?" He questioned. "If he is intent on interfering with our plans then yes Mira proceed with destroying both of them quickly before that Supreme Kai of Time can interfere."

Turning towards me my heart raced images of my last experience with a power house like this flashed through my mind causing me to sweat. "(Guess I should consider this a test run of my new abilities. Just wish it wasn't the life or death kind.)" Taking a deep breath to calm myself I prepared for his eventual attack inching towards the strange young man that had made me so suicidal in these past couple minutes. "I shall end you quickly then." Rushing at me at a speed I couldn't even comprehend I brought out my hand. "Ha!"

Feeling the world warp around me the warrior in front of me slowed down greatly now coming at me in a speed I could handle thanks to my Time Slow ability. Although he was still fast approaching me at the speed that would match a seasoned runner would we were far enough apart that I could easily leap out of the way sending him right past me as I avoided his strike from his left hand. Feeling the effects already beginning to take their toll I released my power and brought reality back to its normal pace as I ran closer to the young purple haired man. Making it to him he looked at me with shock as I helped him up. "Ho-how did you do that?" Ignoring his questions, I quickly looked back at the other two noting their surprised expressions as well. "Names Henso nice to meet you, and now that we know each other quite well could we please leave the same way those others did because I would prefer not to meet Kami himself today." Shaking off his confusion he stood back up lifting his sword gallantly.

"We'll have to wait on that as currently every other Time Patroller that has been critically injured in the battle is being brought back so once that's done then The Supreme Kai of Time will bring us back. Also, my names Trunks thanks for saving me Henso." Meanwhile Mira had gotten over his surprise and glared at the both of us while Towa pontificated. "Perhaps you are simply hiding your power such speed to make it past Mira is no easy feat. Don't hold back anything this time we need to kill those two quickly." Nodding Mira powered up allowing his blood colored aura to flow throughout the area nearly sending me flying away it was so powerful, but before it could Trunks had suddenly transformed much to my surprise his hair had turned yellow and eyes blue the power unknowingly shielding me from Mira's. "Move!" As he said that the warrior launched a blast at us forcing me to once again enact my Time Slow in order to safely run out of the way. Unfortunately, it seemed the stalwart warrior set his sights on me once again launching at me with even greater speed that I caught onto too late. Only a few feet away from me did I notice and activate my powers once more as an outstretched palm came for my chest.

This time I barely managed to avoid the hit but that didn't stop him from launching another forcing me to expel my energy further just to keep time at a near standstill which was the only reason I continued to live. As the seconds passed with no reprieve I could feel my energy continue to run out from having to both avoid these fast moves and keeping the technique up. Luckily before it could run out Trunks came in for the save slashing down at Mira who was forced to leap out of the way. Immediately letting go time continued its natural course as exhaustion overcame me as I began to pant. "Thanks for the save he almost had me. (I can't keep this up there has to be some way to fight back.)" Nodding Trunks was also panting obviously still fatigued from the beating he had been handed before his aura momentarily flickering back to its original state. "Just a little longer and we can leave she's almost ready to bring us both back. Be prepared here he comes."

Seeing him about to charge again suddenly an idea came to me. Using my Time Slow I watched as he cocked back his left fist before disengaging. "Duck Trunks!" Hearing me Trunks lowered his head just in time to avoid a speedy left hook allowing him to take advantage and land a kick to the gut. Groaning in pain Mira went to counter as I used my technique again to see he brought out his right hand towards my ally's face. "Roll sideways!" Listening to me again Trunks managed to move his body just in time to avoid a precise blast.

Clenching the handle Trunks thrust his blade at Mira who narrowly brought his hands up to stop the sword inches from his face. Unfortunately, by now he had realized what I had been doing and aimed a swift kick at me that if it wasn't for my Time Slow would have killed me right there. It was only through instinct that allowed me to bring it up in time to at least avoid most of the impact side steeping to the point only his heel connected with my thigh, but even a fraction was enough to sending me rolling on the ground until skidding to a stop destroying part of the scenery. Clutching my hip I felt immeasurable spread through my body making it impossible to even stand up meaning I could only watch as what little fight Trunks had was snuffed out. Soon he had reverted to his regular form after taking a nasty knee to the face leaving him on one knee. Closing my eyes, I waited for the inevitable when suddenly I felt myself engulfed in a bright light. "You ok?"

Hearing a concerned tone I looked to see what seemed to be a pink elf starring right at me. "Here take this." Seeing a bean in her hand I reluctantly opened my mouth and allowed her to stick it into my mouth. Chewing and swallowing it up almost immediately I felt my wounds and fatigue heal and now I was back to full strength. Standing up I looked over my body which was now in perfect health and then glanced around the place we were in finally noticing that it was a small room filled with all kinds of scrolls and trinkets. "I guess we stalled long enough then."

Taking a few minutes to relax after all this chaos soon the woman I had summarized as the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks looked at me with suspicion which to be fair I could not blame them. "Thanks for saving Trunks but you have some major explaining to do now mister. Who are you and how did you even get to that location the only ones that could either had magic or scrolls that sent them there?" Realizing I wasn't going to get out of this I was forced to explain myself and the circumstances that led me to saving Trunks. Let's just say both by the end had their jaws lowered near the floor obviously unable to grasp what they had just been told. After a few minutes the pink elf had recovered first. "I see... That is definitely an insane story. But then why did you help Trunks you obviously have no allegiance to him?" Pondering over this I remembered the image that came to me when looking at him. "After seeing his hair for some reason, it reminded me of another man with very similar hair an older gentleman that wore a white coat like mine and wore glasses." Suddenly Trunks was out of his stupor and looked at me in disbelief. "You said your name was Henso right?" After nodding the gears seemed to turn in his head. "When I was a boy my mother would tell me stories about my grandfather that he told her when she was a little girl. Some of them involved a man named Henso who was once his best friend that one day just disappeared."

Now all three of us were wondering if this same man who had vanished was in fact me. But another question came to my mind. "Who were those two and what is this conflict between you people and them." As thanks for helping them Trunks and the woman told me all about them. In those minutes I had learned about Towa and Mira, The Demon Realm, Time Patrollers, and why both sides were in constant war with each other. Now there was only question left unanswered.

"It seems I've made it just in time." But before these wonders could go any further a strange purple cat walked in as if he owned the place and glared at me and a tall blue man with ridiculous white hair. While I was in confusion both Trunks and the woman who I know knew was named Chronoa bowed to him nervously. "L-lord Beerus what are you doing here?" Moving past those two we were now face to face as a tendril of fear shot through me wrapping itself around me as those eyes promised death and destruction. "I've come to eliminate your new friend." For a few seconds all was silent until it was Chronoa who spoke up. "WHAT?! B-but why?!" Shifting his focus towards her he explained his reasoning. "One of a God of Destruction's major jobs is to keep mortals from interfering with time because if they are allowed to go on would lead to new timelines being created and mass chaos. Just look at events with Zamasu or Trunks when he first went back in time both being the catalyst for Universal Destruction and more work for the Time Patrol to keep affairs in order."

My heart began to race once more because whoever this was obviously possessed great power and influence throughout the Universe if he was able to send these two into submission just by his mere presence. "What if I just don't interfere with any timeline? Wouldn't that be an optimal solution instead of ending me?" I knew though this compromise was doomed from the start, but I had to at least try and preserve my life. "You already have. Your mere existence is a paradox in the space time continuum that should never have existed, and your powers destabilize everything thus allowing for more rifts to be made." Bringing up his hand now it stood directly at my face obviously ready to unleash some sort of attack, but before anything could be done we both found ourselves blocked by steel. "Lord Beerus I humbly request you not erase him. Henso saved my life and if not for him the Time Patrollers would be in a critical state right now, so please I beg you to reconsider."

With Beerus distracted now focusing on Trunks this was my one opportunity to escape. Glancing at a scroll below me I recalled what Chronoa had stated earlier and grabbed it holding the item in my hand. By this point everyone had their attention on me again looking at me in confusion. "I hate to leave so soon after introduction, but I have somewhere to be. Adios Trunks, Chronoa, and Anubis see you all again soon." Seeing a flash of anger on the apparent God of Destruction felt good after threatening to erase me. And with that I felt myself engulfed in light once more now back in the same spot I was earlier only without any life-threatening villains who already left. With my business concluded I made my way to the rift I had used before and entered my safe haven now armed with plenty of new knowledge to mull over.

 **Present Day**

After that experience I spent plenty of time trying to find information on the man I once was. Eventually I ended up in this time upon finding a record of a grave on the man who had vanished and been declared dead after a set number of years. So far, I've spent hours starring at this stone attempting to piece together any semblance of the life I once possessed. "Might I inquire what you are doing here at my friend's grave?" Apparently, I had been so engrossed with my own thoughts that someone had managed to sneak up behind me causing me to momentarily flinch. Turning around to see who had spotted me my eyes widened as the man before me was the same one that I had seen in my memories when looking at Trunks only older. But I wasn't the only one sent reeling as now any trace of suspicion gave way to both horror and relief all easily seen on his face as it shifted between the two.

"Oh my! H-henso is that you?!" Now a new feeling overcame me one of joy, yet I had no idea why and without even thinking replied. "Hello old friend." It was as if I was on autopilot unable to move or even speak my real thoughts as if I had been possessed.

This confirmation did no part to ease his mind and in fact sent it into overdrive unable to process the fact a dead man was standing in front of him. "It's been decades since we last saw each other yet you haven't aged a day. Are you a ghost because that is the only explanation that makes sense." In this moment I wanted to tell him everything how I was still alive and wished to remember our friendship, but before I could do so I realized one critical fact. If I were to get him involved, then that would simply risk his entire existence with Gods and Demons now after me finding out about this could be used against me. This realization that after so many years of wondering my one connection to the past would require me to put this man in great danger forcing me for the first time to think selflessly. Every time I had made a decision up until now it had been for selfish purposes. My own hubris that saw me wanting to conquer time itself, saving Trunks only for the senseless notion of putting the pieces of my puzzle back together, and now this opportunity was right there and no matter how much I wanted to act selfish I couldn't not at the consequence of dooming a man that was at one time my best friend.

It was this that had caused me to let out a bitter chuckle that in a matter of seconds evolved into a laugh of insanity as behind all my layers of wit held a man who by any accounts would be seen as off his rocker. "Hahahahahaha!" After finally letting it all out I took a good look at his face noting that now he seemed scared at my sudden change of demeanor. Pulling myself back together for the time being I decided to play off his misconception. "You could say that. I'm just here to visit my grave before I choose to move on." I was telling the truth to some extent just not the way he thought. Taking this in quite well for a man who is apparently seeing a ghost of his best friend he only smiled at me warmly.

"It's good to see you one last time. After finding your lab utterly destroyed I thought we'd never meet again." Yet even with his dilemma I could not help but feel happy to see someone look at me with such care. As much as I wished to stay and talk I knew the longer this went on would only make what I had to do even harder. Putting on a smile I walked to his side resting my hand on his shoulder and allowed whatever was controlling me to speak. "Same. You were the greatest friend a person could ask for. I'm happy to know I still live on in your memories." Stepping past him I prepared to leave when he spoke up. "Let's meet again in the next life."

I stopped in my tracks taking in what he just said. While I know he meant that to be endearing it only had the opposite effect bringing a hint of bitterness to my voice. "Heh. Just because you have a next life doesn't mean we all do." Before he could question me further I summoned my power to stop time using it as an easy way to escape and run towards the nearest rift. Feeling a few tears roll down my cheeks I braved on jumping in the portal accepting that this was the final time we would ever meet. Perhaps as one last gift from him to me I finally remembered something about him the nickname I would often call him in the last years of our friendship. "Goodbye Doc I'll protect your grandson I promise you." With that final promise I found myself back in my self-proclaimed home knowing that this was only the beginning of my newfound life.


	3. Ocean's 33

**Last time on The Tales of Henso our hero met a colorful cast of characters that ultimately served to put a target on his back. Although this did manage to lead the amnesiac to his former life with both its benefits and consequences upon reuniting with his former friend. After some debate he eventually decided to separate from that part of his life knowing the risks involved and so now looks onto new pastures. What is the next step for our hero and how will he cope knowing that now both Gods and Monsters are after him? Find out today on this exciting chapter!**

It had been a week since my last meeting with Briefs and after much thought I've finally come to a decision regarding the threats that are now after me. To protect myself against these Gods and Demons I must build myself a weapon that would allow me to fight back. Getting to work I began to formulate what would work best which proved to be a harder task than expected. "A gun perhaps... No that would still leave me wide open for an attack, and how I would even get more ammunition?" This went on for some time possibly up to a year if my track of time in this dimension is accurate with a lot of ideas ending up. "Crap, crap, double crap... I need an idea that will cover all my bases, yet no weapon I've thought of will do it even a sword and shield. Hmm maybe instead of a weapon I could build myself a suit that could act as both a defensive and offensive tool."

Thus, I began to design my hopes of a proper suit that would cover any avenue I needed. "Conventional weapons most likely will be inefficient so I'll need to adapt Ki as my main source of power meaning a generator to store the energy is required." Using the knowledge I had gained from my encounter with 18 I continued to design all the specifications until finally it was finished. "Good now I just have to figure out a way to build it the hard part of this endeavor."

Suddenly it came to me the only place that could be used to build such advanced tech. "Capsule Corp leading innovator of technology." After some investigating looking I eventually found a time in the company's history that would harbor everything I needed and be as low on security as possible. Age 789 when at the time the CEO of Capsule Corp Trunks Briefs was off world along with two other occupants if the records are correct leaving the company in the temporary care of Bulma which caused a short time of disarray in management that I can capitalize on. At this time, they were also experimenting on AI and greater hardware for their spaceships meaning there will be copious amounts of spare materials to acquire and test. Finally, the day came when I was ready to infiltrate the building on a winter holiday where the entire company was closed and only housed a few security guards which I could bypass.

Appearing right outside the building I looked around to see no one around most likely inside considering everywhere was covered in cold snow that chilled me to the bone. "S-should have p-p-p-pa-packed me a-a sw-sweater." Sadly, my coat wasn't exactly built for chilly weather and so with a sneeze I wrapped my arms around my body and trudged through the terrain until finally I had come upon a locked door. Reaching into my pack I pulled out a ring that was procured from my travels through the Universe that could shoot out a small energy beam just strong enough to destroy most basic objects. Firing through the bullet proof glass on the door the laser struck the lock and melted it giving me a one-way ticket inside. Maneuvering through the cameras thanks to my Time-Slow I knew before I could even find the lab a schematic was required that would tell me where everything is and make it easier to get by any security. Luckily beforehand I managed to find Trunks and informed him of my idea which took a little convincing to for him to see the purpose.

 **Flashback**

"Let me get this straight. You want me to help you commit industrial espionage on my own family's company just, so you can build a toy?" Even I could internally admit the idea of asking him to do this is a pretty foolish one. "Well if you put it like that then yes it sounds crazy to ask you for assistance." Ignoring me for a moment he began to list off the consequences of such an action. "Just altering the timeline slightly will create a new one allowing Towa and Mira to interfere and cause even more trouble. And that's not even mentioning how the Gods when finding this out will come after you and me." Realizing at this rate he wasn't going to help I wrapped my arm around him like a friend and put on my most sympathetic face hoping to ease his worries. "Don't worry Trunks if what you've told me about Chronoa is correct she can simply erase the new timeline created so I'll contact you as soon as I get out and they'll be none the wiser. I really need this Trunks as without it I'll have no defense against any of the forces against me now that they know about me after our playdate with Towa and Mira."

Lucky for me that last added in line was enough to bring his guilt on full force as his face morphed to one of consideration. "You promise to get in there and out before any critical changes to the timeline can be made?" Nodding he sighed before reluctantly going along with my idea. "Fine I'll help. Unfortunately, I don't know much since the timeline I came from Capsule Corp was already destroyed by the Androids, but on my visit to the past I stayed there for a short time. During that I was shown the basics of the company but depending on the time you decide to go that might not be reliable. Luckily on the top floor is where the entire family stayed along with a personal computer that either mother or grandfather would use to keep all the top-secret information safe. The only way to get in is through a password which fortunately I know as it's a family secret passed down from generation to generation."

 **Present Day**

Walking to the reception desk I looked around to spot a staircase that would lead me to the top floor. "Better to use that than an elevator and risk getting caught by a camera." Walking up the door automatically opened for me making a slight noise that sent my nerves on edge. Seeing no one in sight I slipped through the opening and silently glided up the steps making sure not to utter a sound.

 **STOMP STOMP STOMP**

Suddenly I heard the sound of feet moving down the stairs sending my heart beating at an insane rate as I scrambled to find some place to hide. That's when I spotted the second-floor door just a couple steps above it was a risk vut there were no other options. Running up I dove through the door the moment it opened and ran into the next room crouching behind a table just in case. Hearing the footsteps continue soon they came within only a few feet as I heard one of the doors swish open. For those precious seconds I waited in silence not even daring to move a muscle in fear such an action would lead them to me. "The doors must be malfunctioning again due to the cold weather. I'll check downstairs to see if I can run a diagnostic on them keep an eye on the cameras." Waiting a few minutes for the footsteps to dissipate I made my way back to the stairs and once again ascended until I reached the third floor where the door opened automatically once more.

This time I entered a living room which was almost exactly as Trunks described with even the same couch resting in front of the TV. The lights were off so that only meant everyone was asleep in bed meaning so far things had gone smoothly. Luckily unlike before here the doors manually opened implying the design was supposed to represent a homelier age than the one downstairs, so I silently crept across the hall making sure to not wake anyo-

 **BAM**

Of course, the darkness was a double-edged sword as it made walking through the small area difficult as my head now throbbed in pain after coming into contact with the wall. "Next time I'll make sure to prepare all the essentials such as night vision goggles." Fortunately my impact didn't seem to wake anyone and after a few minutes of searching found the door that I was searching for opening it quietly as to make sure not to alert anyone inside. It seemed fortune was on my side as currently no one resided in the room and upon entering and closing the door behind me flipped the switch on the wall illuminating the entire room. Closing my eyes in momentary pain I allowed them to adjust before taking a look around noticing that it resembled a private Laboratory most likely used on secret projects. At the far end stood a computer past a table that reminded me of an operating room with cables and wires everywhere meant to hook up to any sort of device imaginable.

But this was no time to marvel at my old friends set up now was the time to get the information I required and get out before it was too late. Turning on the computer I waited only seconds before a prompt came requesting a password which thankfully was already given to me. "Capsule. I should have guessed you would make your password your greatest invention Briefs." And now I was in free to explore the data banks and boy there was a lot of it with multiple files for every difference facet of the company from Finances to Inventions everything about the corporation was at my fingertips. But the one outlier in all this was a file marked Private which peaked my interest. "I guess a couple minutes to explore this database won't hurt." Opening it up I found three more options given to me one for each of the Presidents Briefs, Bulma, and finally Trunks. Seeing as I had no involvement with the latter two I only decided to check up on my old friends' activities since my absence and with a click saw many things.

All the items were merely pictures of his life such as his marriage to a beautiful young woman who for the life of me I could not find a name to other than Mrs. Briefs. I even stumbled upon a picture of myself along with Briefs at his graduation which oddly showed me with a much different hairstyle than the one I had now. Taking a moment to grasp my outlandish hair I could only theorize on why how my previous self-managed to turn such a simple style into this. "Perhaps a query for another time." Now done with that bout of curiosity I left the private section and searched through the data on the console hoping to find a clue on where I could acquire all the parts needed for my armor. Soon I found a schematic that would assist me greatly showing at least a vague outline of what every sector in the building was used for. Printing out a copy I closed off most of the tabs and went to check on the inventions to see if there was anything of valu-

 **JIGGLE**

Hearing the doorknob behind me turn I did the first thing that came to mind and dove behind the lab table facing the opposite way of the door and hid. Opening I heard light feet shuffling over the computer before turning it off as a feminine voice spoke. "Dad must have forgotten to turn off the computer again. I swear he can be so forgetful sometimes, but I guess it makes sense when you are as old as him. Just hope I don't end up that way when I get old or else who will keep this family in line?" Chuckling at her joke I suppressed a snort of amusement as well before spotting that the door was already open. Summoning my power, I felt the world around me pause my Time-Stop in full effect allowing me to brazenly walk out of the home and back down the stairs.

Looking through the map I gleefully saw that on the second floor was where most of the circuitry was created for ships and robots making that the first area I needed to stop at. Slowly walking down, I made it back to the previous area and in only a few minutes and some nifty camera dodging found myself at the testing center. There I began my work gathering together the circuits and wires that would build the skeleton of my new weapon attaching them using the tools lying around the lab. In a sense inventing garnered an odd feeling of nostalgia one that I could not pinpoint but knew it came from making this creation. Although it took a great deal of energy over the next few hours I managed to keep my Time-Slow up quite a bit giving me many more minutes to finalize everything needed for this to work. Soon I had the building blocks of my suit finished and thanks to a Capsule had it all within the palm of my hand.

Now all I had to do was get to the bottom floor and have the system design the pieces I need to fit around and connect with circuitry and the rest I could do by myself away from this risky venture. In a matter of minutes, I now stood in the main factory where everything was delegated by computers making this next part a breeze compared to my earlier task. Booting up the mainframe and checking over my calculations once more I ordered the system to begin manufacturing the layers of my armor and now simply waited for the inevitable. "Hey! What's going on?!" And with that any coherent thought was lost as a security guard walked in and spotted me almost instantly his flashlight piercing my eyeballs. "You aren't allowed here. I'm taking you in and then you'll explain your actions." But before he could reach me I took off running as fast as my legs could carry me out the room and up the stairs with the guard right on my tail.

Back in the reception area I prepared to run past the desk when I spotted another guard coming right at me leaving only one option left the garden. Heading full speed into the park I summoned my Time-Stop keeping it up just long enough to successfully hide in a faraway bush. Letting it go I heard the security team shuffle past me in confusion unable to discern where I went off to. "Check all the areas don't let this intruder escape!" Peeking out from my hiding place I saw the guards step away from the double doors leading back to the reception area. For some time, I continued to hide away distracting them as long as possible in order to let the factory downstairs finish building the armor pieces. This lasted for approximately half an hour until I felt enough time was given and getting in close prepared for another desperate move. Seeing my opportunity this time I slowed everything down and sprinted towards the double doors waiting a few seconds for them to open so I could squeeze through just as they noticed my presence.

Thanks to this head start I managed to make it downstairs and back to the factory before anyone else could even enter the staircase allowing me to lock the door behind me which would buy at least a couple minutes. As I looked upon the assembly line it had just finished up the last piece and now the body of my suit was complete. For a few moments I could not help but admire the crude yet finely crafted material signaling top of the line work from Capsule Corp. The steel looked rough but to the touch felt incredibly smooth as if handcrafted from a master blacksmith. Truly money could buy the greatest of joys as just looking upon the pieces they shined from the overhead light revealing my reflection. Yet they were far from ready as alone they may have been strong against any normal man, but against the beings I would come to face they required the combination of my homemade circuitry and a credible power source before this magnificent beauty could be useful.

Alas, my admiration was cut short as the sound of banging came from the door reminding me of my situation. Scooping each of the parts up I pulled out a second Capsule and with a click threw it right before it caused a miniature explosion storing my prize. Now all I needed was to escape, yet knew the guards would not be fooled once more by my hide and seek game meaning the only way to get by was to catch them by surprise. Getting into position on the outside I seemed and determined, but on the inside my heart beat like a drum as the risks involved were far too great for my liking.

 **CRASH**

Just as the door opened I charged at the three men who were unable to properly react the only hint they even processed me in time was a look of shock as I barreled into the three workers sending all of us tumbling to the ground. Regaining my barrings first I climbed up the stairs just as they had realized my intention. Without much power left all I could do was plead my body to keep moving even as my legs ached from the constant excursion. Emerging once more at where I started this time my destination was out the front door that remained ajar. Wasting no time, I shoved my way out and for a moment believed I had made it out unscathed.

 **BANG**

Suddenly a jolt of pain was sent through my body nearly tripping me up and sending me falling on my face if it was not for the adrenaline pumping through my veins. By this point every new step heavier and heavier almost as if my feet were made of led while I continued to trudge on through the blizzard outside and in a matter of seconds could no longer see the building behind me. A few seconds later the last of my energy would finally fade as the pain in my side now became too much to bear and I collapsed. Grasping at what had hit me a wet sensation overcame my hands and only now had I realized what had happened. Shaking not only from the cold but now terror I looked upon my hands which were painted red confirming my worst fears that I was bleeding out profusely Without the adrenaline from before to aid me my strength had depleted and to my horror realized this could be the end. My vision soon clouded as exhaustion wrapped its arms around me and with one final feeble attempt to move my body crumpled in the snow the blood being the only warmth provided as I sunk into deaths cold embrace.

 **AN: Honestly I wouldn't say this chapter was my best work but it did offer a new challenge that forced me to conjur up unique words to make repeated actions in this not feel repetitive or boring, and attempt to try a genre of writing out of forte that being a chapter centered on sneaking. I also want to thank Raga once more for his art contribution of Henso that I used to show how the character looked like in the past before his hair became a stereotype of Anime. The next chapter will go back to familiar territory and will finally introduce my first original Dragonball Villain one that may interest many of you. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and stay tuned for another chapter in my Tales of Henso Series.**


	4. Unwelcome Hospitality

**Last time on Tales of Henso our hero with the help of Trunks was able to infiltrate Capsule Corp and begin the construction of his newly thought out armor. Unfortunately during the process he was caught and after a major chase managed to grab what he needed but before he could get away was shot and collapsed in a blizzard. Out of luck it seems this is the end for him, or is it?**

Feeling myself awaken my body felt numb. Was it the cold finally bringing on hypothermia, or have I died and ended up in purgatory? Well so far, the first option was more likely as I still felt unbelievably tired although the cool sensation over my body was not nearly as bad as before more like a draft from an open window. At this rate I'm gonna get anywhere like this, so using up all the energy left in my body I chose to open my eyes. "Gah!" Only to see a bright light cloud my vision burning my eyeballs as if they were on fire. Attempting to bring my arm to my head proved useless as all I could do is twitch it which left tilting my head before opening them again this time being greeted by a better sight but not by much. All I could see was a white curtain blocking my view and on the other side stood a bland wall giving me no indication of where I was.

 **CLICK**

Suddenly I heard a door in front of me open and with another slight tilt managed to see a nurse enter the room with her head deep in a clipboard. Upon looking up from it we locked eyes and for a moment an awkward silence rang through the air until finally she spoke up. "I see you're finally awake for a while it was touch and go but it seems you've managed to pull through and finally awaken." Immediately a million questions came to me one after the other I wanted to ask, but it seemed my mouth had other ideas as only one came out from my tired dry lips. "W-what ha-happened?" Peeking at her board once more she began to list off all the things wrong with me that nearly turned my face blue. "You were apparently found out in a blizzard bleeding out and suffering from hypothermia by a snow clearer that brought you here just in time. Thanks to our quick Staff we did some emergency surgery to remove the bullet from your hip, gave a quick transfusion to replace the lost blood, and for a couple days put a heater besides your bed to help fight off the hypothermia."

The only words that stuck out were when she mentioned a couple days implying I had been here for a significant amount of time. Seeing the confusion on my face she seemed to recognize it continuing her diagnosis. "You've been here for approximately five days just enough time for your body to start healing." FIVE DAYS! This is unacceptable I promised Trunks to be out much sooner and the longer this timeline continues the easier it would be for anyone to figure out I was the one who created it. I needed to get out of here now before that happened, but any attempt to make a significant move was useless my body failed to obey. In my shock I had not noticed her now right beside me pushing me back down to make sure I didn't hurt myself. She began to inspect my body throwing off a blanket that had been over me and increasing that cold sensation below my thighs. "By the way what's your name because all we have now under your name is John Doe as we couldn't find your name in the database." For a moment I almost blurted out my name but then I had an epiphany. If I did not only could they track me to my former identity that would bring up too many questions most importantly why a deceased man has returned from the dead? "My name is... Nise."

Now I could get a good look at the nurse and noticed her distinct green hair that even if I have little memory by instinct knew that was not a natural color for hair. As she looked over me I felt her larger than average breasts press against my arm sending a blush through my face. Yet at the same time a chill ran down my spine her eyes looked through me with awe as if she knew something I did not. "I never did get your name." Taking a moment to look at my face with a hint of confusion she answered. "It's Yoro." After finishing her examination, she jotted down a few notes. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on your progress. Dr. Aliest should be here soon to give a more thorough check so you'll have to wait until then to get any idea on when you'll be allowed to leave. If you need anything just use the remote on the table to call for me as most of the Staff have left for the night."

With that she exited the room leaving me alone again utterly bored out of my mind. "I need to figure out a way out of here and fast, so I can get back to Trunks and Chronoa and get another Senzu Bean to fix me up." Slowly I could feel my body regaining its feeling yet as for actual energy I only had enough to move my legs slightly, so they wouldn't stay stiff. In hindsight next time I'll keep a supply of those beans with me when needed so I don't wind up in this miserable dump. Knowing my luck, I'll need to sneak out of here which means either my legs need to start working or a wheelchair is essential. Then there's the problem of finding where my clothes are along with my armor the sole reason I'm even in this gussied-up prison.

 **CLICK**

That's when the door opened and in came who I assumed to be my personal doctor who looked like your average physician with flat blond hair and the wear that would give most White Coat Syndrome. Greeting me with a charming smile he took a chair and sat right beside me as he began to examine me with a Stethoscope. "Hello Nise, my name is Dr. Aliest and until your departure I'll be overseeing your recovery. Your breathing seems to be back to normal as well as a good heart rate. Could you sit up for me?" Attempting to do so it proved a very difficult, but thankfully he saw my struggle and helped me right up with my legs leaning over the bed. Grabbing what looked to be a stick with an end point he knelt down to my legs and knocked against my shin. Immediately my leg reacted nearly kicking him which produced an amused chuckle. "I see your reflexes are working well. Do you remember what caused your trip to the ER?" At this I shook my head from side to side pretending I was clueless. "Unfortunately no. Any time I've tried to remember it's all just one big blur."

Staring at me with in an incredulous expression for a moment I was worried he wouldn't believe my story, but he then set his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner just as one would to a good friend. "It must be the trauma of the situation, but I'm sure it'll all come back to you in time." Part of me felt guilt at deceiving a man who only wanted to help me, but it had to be done or else he might call the police and that would be my end. I suspected though he had an idea that I was not telling the whole truth so decided to change the conversation. "How long have you been a doctor for?" Taking a moment to stroke his chin he answered my inquiry. "I'd wager close to a decade with everyday being a new fun experience." Performing a few more routine tests all that was left is to see if I could walk.

"Can you stand?" Taking a deep breath, I slowly pushed my body off the bed and allowed my legs to hit the floor. Immediately they felt like jelly and I collapsed to the floor unable to keep myself upright for more than a few seconds. Helping me back up the doctor jutted down a few notes before looking at me with a smile that seemed to convey sympathy. "It'll be a while before you can walk, but until then I advise you to rest." Shaking my head tiredly I responded. "I'm sorry doctor but I can't afford to rest. I have very urgent business and am already late, but perhaps I can call up someone to pick me up with the use of crutches or a wheelchair." Any semblance of pity seemed to vanish as now he looked me with a cold stare much to my shock before quickly bringing back that smile he held before.

"I'm sorry, but our Hospital rules state that if the patient cannot leave under their own power than they cannot be released, so I again suggest you wait for your body to heal. I'll be back to check up on you in a few hours." And with that he left leaving me in a state of confusion. What I said seemed to bring out an unexpected emotion as if he didn't want me to leave. Perhaps he knows why I'm here and is trying to stall for time, or truly thinks I'm not ready to leave. Whatever the case is I can't afford to stay here any longer, and if I can't walk under my own power I'll simply have to improvise. Looking around the entire room I took in my surroundings and noted that there was a chair, a table filled with regular hospital equipment, and an IV that looked to have been recently used judging by the empty bag with red splotches and a huge purple spit on my arm. It seemed to be on wheels which gave me an idea as I grabbed a hold of it.

Struggling on my feet I used the sturdy metal pole as leverage like a cane to help me stay upright. Making my way over to the door I carefully opened it and peaked outside seeing that the Hospital seemed to be barren from my side with lights barely keeping proper illumination. With the coast clear I exited the room wall slowly gaining more strength with each step taken my legs slowly adjusting to the familiar sensation of walking after such a long sleep. After a few minutes I came to a diverging section with the left side leading to an Office Area and the other would go to the Help Desk. "Perhaps I can get a map of this place from one of the Doctor's computers. or at least an idea of where my stuff is." Heading that way, I felt lucky not to encounter any personnel as of yet probably because it's late at night and if that blizzard is going on it could be understaffed as well.

Soon I had found the offices and while I could enter anyone of them I decided to search for a certain one. If my paranoia was to be satisfied I needed to figure out what Aliest knew about me and erase any trace of my identity before there was any option of leaving. Finding his personal office, I pressed my ear up making sure it was uninhabited, and to my surprise it seemed the good Doctor was inside talking to himself. "Not long now and I can get to my favorite part of the day. It'll be interesting to see what ticks inside especially for such a unique specimen." Guess he likes to dissect animals or something. Until he left I decided to hide in a different office and waited for him which wasn't very long.

 **CLICK STOMP STOMP**

Hearing him leave I opened the door into his office and took a look around before locking the door behind me just in case he came back. Inside stood a desk, a chair, and a file cabinet with what I assumed to be all of his patients. "Now let's see what you all have on me." Reaching into the Ns I soon found a file labeled Nise just as I hoped and set it on the desk. Opening it up a list of basic information was jotted down which even surprised me. "Blood type N/A... Wait what that shouldn't be possible."

Reading over the notes for an explanation I soon found it. "Patient's blood is unidentifiable compared to all other types of blood samples. Although it possesses no A or B antigens that normally label it as an O instead what seems to be a new type of antigen has attached to his blood cells, and no antibodies exist inside the Plasma which correlates to the AB type. As for this new antigen whenever another user's blood was exposed to this anomaly the patient's blood absorbed it into their being modifying it to be their own instead of rejecting it." The wheels began to turn in my head wondering what exactly that experiment did to me. It didn't just make me ageless but seemed to alter my body's chemistry down to the Red Blood Cells. Everything else seemed normal besides the mention of my insane hair which I chuckled at. "Patient Belongings have been stored in the Storage Room until he has been seen fit to be checked out." Well at least I know where my stuff is. With renewed faith I cautiously exited the office holding the folder in my hand as I plan to make sure this isn't seen by any prying eyes.

 **Meanwhile**

Sauntering towards his destination Dr. Aliest possessed a blissful smile one filled with unbridled enthusiasm. Spotting Nise's room the good doctor entered and immediately his smile dropped to one of anger. "I see our patient has decided to leave." Clenching his fist, it lit up with a purple hue as the man realized his case was far more clever than he originally anticipated. Taking a moment to calm his mind the energy slowly dissipated as the man recollected himself now wearing a sadistic smile a far cry from his earlier grin. "I underestimated his want to leave so early. No matter I know exactly where he'll go first before the exit, and then everything will be right on schedule."

Walking out of the room he regarded Nurse Yoro for moment who wore a bright smile obviously fond of the suave gentleman. "Would you be a dear and cancel my appointments until further notice? I'll be busy for the next few hours so make sure no one interrupts me." Now with nothing to worry about the physician only had one target in mind feeling a thrill that had so long eluded him like a hunter towards its prey.

 **Unbeknownst to our hero his escape has been found out and now is being hunted by a Doctor who obviously has bigger plans than to simply capture him. Will Henso be able to escape his pursuer or will he come face to face with a man that more than meets the eye and who can harness energy better than he can? Find our next time on The Tales of Henso.**

 **AN: Not a very exciting chapter I'll admit as it serves only to push the story along and set up the core conflict of this Mini-Arc. Next chapter is when things heat up and this story can fire on all cylinders again, until next time I'll see you all later.**


End file.
